Io Nitta
'Io Nitta '''is Hibiki and Daichi's schoolmate from class C. She is popular amongst boys in her grade due to her good looks and smart. She lives in Ariake, Tokyo. Character Outline Appearance Io is a girl with light brown short bobbed hair and brown eyes. She wears her standard school uniform that consists of gray jacket, a blue ribbon bow tie, a black mini skirt, black medium length socks, and darkish brown shoes. When possessed by Lugh, part of her face around and her eyes became gree. Personality Io is polite, conserved and kind girl, but has low self-confidence. She's also smart, getting good grades in her school. While identifying and responding to others' feelings, Io does not express her own feelings often, and opt to keep it to herself. On the inside, she keeps the feelings of fear and sadness over the loss of her parents. She used to be dependant until she met Hibiki, who became her inspiration to be stronger and do her best on her own with her own power. Plot Overview 1st Day, Sunday Melancholy Io is first seen waiting for train to come after finishing her mock exam. When an eathquake occured and the train is derailed, she's one of the only survivors aside from Hibiki and Daichi. She's scared watching group of Kobolds eats some people and unintentionally made a sound, making her noticed by the Kobolds. As the Kobold approaches her, she unknowingly summoned Ogre from her cell phone that protecting her. With Hibiki's and Daichi's help, she's able to escape and together get out from the station. Once they get out, they found the whole city in mess and unable to contact her family due to electrical outrage. Seeing the situation, Hibiki suggests to go to Io's house in Ariake and stick together until they know more about the Demon Summoning App that has been downloaded into their phones. While waiting in Shimbashi, she converses with Hibiki, saying that if she knew this would happened, she wouldn't have taken the mock exam, thinking that since they wishes to live they are possessed by demons. However, Hibiki disagrees, saying that he thinks someone is testing them. A creature called Dubhe suddenly appears and kills people at the area who moves. Hibiki tells her to summon Ogre since it didn't attack them back at the station and might work somehow. Io summoned Ogre just as Hibiki told her to, and like before, Ogre protected them. However, it didn't last long and Ogre falls after receiving Dubhe's continuous attack. Daichi rides a truck and hits Dubhe to save Io and Daichi, but Dubhe is unharmed until Hibiki summoned Byakko, defeating it. It turns out that before the truck hit, Io summoned a new demon, Pixie and saved Daichi. Their relief, however, is cut short when an organization called JP's appears and arrests them. They are taken into JP's base that is located under the government Diet Building. She and Daichi are imprisoned in a room while Hibiki is taken into JP's command center to meet the organization's leader, Yamato Hotsuin. As they were waiting, Io wonders what will happen and their mothers must be worrying them. She and Daichi fell alseep, but she then awakes when Hibiki finished hearing the entire thing from Yamato and Makoto, asking Hibiki what will happen to all of them. Hibiki assures her that they just want to inspect their phones and everything will return to normal by tomorrow, making her at ease. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Hibiki made a deal that if Daichi and Io are not released, he won't consider cooperating with JP's. On their way to Ariake, however, the Rainbow Bridge cannot be used with the town filled with dark clouds. Seeing the condition of the town, Io breaks into tears and attempts to continue on her own, but Hibiki able to convince her to at least go to a nearby shelter that might know about her family. At the shelter, she tries to find anything about her family, but found nothing, leaving her distresses and cries for her mother. She hears ruckus that caused by Hibiki's fight against swarm of Itsumades and goes outside. Witnessing Hibiki, she realizes that she just crying the whole time and sitting still won't change anything. She, Daichi, and Hibiki joins JP's and are tasked to go to Osaka to find JP's missing head scientist, Fumi Kanno. At Osaka, they are welcomed by another summoner, Hinako Kujo, but is ignored by her partner, Keita Wakui who is less friendly and goes off hunting for demons, leaving Hinako alone escorting them to where Fumi is last seen. At Osaka JP's base, a hacker attacked their security systems and Hinako received Keita's death clip. Both the hacker and where Keita's death clip take place utrns out to be in the same location: the Festival Gate. Yamato immediately dispatches them to secure the hacker and stop the hacking. They arrives on time to save Keita and fights the demons summoned by the hacker. Hibiki, Hinako, and Keita are handling the demons while Io and Daichi looks and catches the hacker. Upon finding the hacker, Io summons Ogre to catch the hacker, but the realized the hacker is none other but Fumi herself. Ogre is defeated by the demon who brainwashed Fumi, Botis, and she's captured by him. Botis throws Io down, but Keita orders Berserker to catch her before reaching the ground, saving her. All seems going well when Botis appeared defeated by Byakko and Berserker and Daichi stopped the hacking, until Botis reappears and unleashes Ziodyne, nearly destroying the place and destroyed Osaka barrier. When she awakes, she and Hibiki are shocked to find Keita dies. With the barrier destroyed, the second Septentrione, Merak, appears. Io and Hinako briefly talks in a room while waiting for further order. When Io is ordered to be on stand by, Hinako tells her to stay by Hibiki's side since he still blaming himself for Keita's death. Immediately afterwards, Io goes out to look for Hibiki, but arrives too late just as Hibiki left his defense line to help Hinako, leaving her to replace his place as the final defense line. As Merak approaches, she recount how ever since the incident in the subway that she unable to do anything without Hibiki, and this time she wants to do her best just like him, summoning a new demon, Kikuri-Hime. However, Kikuri-Hime is quickly defeated and Merak about to deliver a finishing blow to destroy Tsuutenkaku. Hibiki appears before it could attack and defeats it with Byakko's remaining power. Afterwards, Io goes to look for Hibiki, but unable to find him anywhere as JP's reported that Nagoya branch has been taken over by insurgents. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet Io and Daichi goes to Nagoya with Makoto's help to look for Hibiki by sneaking into JP's train. The moment they arrived, however, they received Hibiki's death clip, further worrying for his well-being. As they look around the town, they stops in Centering Park and finds that insurgents have stolen foods from JP's and distribute it to civillians. A swarm of Legions suddenly attacks, and Io quickly defeats them with Kikuri-Hime. When another swarm appears, Hibiki arrives with his new demon, Suzaku and defeats all of them. Io attempts to warn Hibiki about his death clip, but Hibiki didn't notice her and retreat. She then ask the insurgent to take them to where Hibiki is. She and Daichi finally reunites with Hibiki at JP's base and warns him about his death clip, but Hibiki refuses to leave in order to fight the third Septentrione that will appear soon and instead tells both of them not to be by his side or else they'll be in more danger. Io and Daichi refused leaving him, persistent that they are going to protect him, telling him together is better than being alone. Touched by their concern, Hibiki thanked them. Shortly after, the third Septentrione appears within the base. Io, Hibiki, and Otome uses their demons to fight and seems to gain the upperhand until Phecda splits and shoots beam that defeats both Kikuri-Hime and Suzaku. Phecda then turns its attention towards Hibiki, who is defenseless, and Io can only cries out for him as Phecda about to kill Hibiki. However, in the nick of time, Yamato appears with his demon, Cerberus, and defeats Phecda. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes JP's is having a physical check up for all staffs. She's checked by Otome and the latter tells her about her reason joining JP's and her daugther, surprising Io. Both agrees with their opinion of how they're doing their best for the sake of people whoa re important to them, but she then blushes when Otome implies her feelings for Hibiki. Once she finished her check up, she goes out, only to face Hibiki, Daichi, and Joe, who are in front of the women's check up room. Quickly noticing Hibiki, she blushes again as she thinks that he and Daichi intended to peek while Joe already running away, scolding them, telling that being a peeping tom is the worst. The plan against Megrez is put into motion. She, Hibiki, and Daichi are transported to Osaka to fight the Megrez that will appear there along with Hinako who survived the previous battle against Merak. The four of them encounters Megrez in the harbor, that has resurfaced, and fights it. She and Hibiki fight together with Kikuri-Hime and Suzaku, able to severely injured Megrez that followed by Hinako's help using Berserker. They able to expose its core and Hibiki uses Byakko to destroy it. However, Megrez immediately revives and attacks them. While she and Hibiki attacks from Izuo Intersection, Hinako and Daichi attacks from behind it as it make its way to Tsuutenkaku. As Megrez approaches, she and Hibiki received Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe's death clip. Hibiki immediately warns them to run, but the three refused since there are no other summoners that can defeat Megrez. They finally able to kill the three Megrez at the same time. After Megrez is defeated, Io and Hibiki calls for Ronaldo and Otome, but received no answers from them, realizing that they were dead like the death clip has depicted them, leaving them grief-stricken. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Io and Daichi enters Hibiki's room to ask their next move, but surprised to find Alcor with him, making both of them panicked until Hibiki explains the whole thing, shocking them. Io then points out that Alcor is floating, proving that he's really not a human. Under Hibiki's request, she and Daichi agrees to keep Alcor's presence and identity a secret until they can make the right judgment. When Hibiki left to observe the fight against Alioth, Io and Daichi stays in his room to watch over Alcor since they cannot let him be. At night, during dinner, Yamato gathers all of them and reveals that the invasion will be over in two more days. This at first made most of them happy and glad, but Yamato then adds that he will recreate the world based of merit by using Polaris' power to alter the world as the survivors wishes. Hearing that Polaris able to grant wishes of the survivors, Io considers to ask Polaris to revive people who are dead, but Fumi reveals that doing so will result the world being attacked again since it was deemed irrelevant. Yamato gives them a whole night to think it through. At her room, Io cries as she looks at her photo with her parents, saying that she doesn't need a new world, she only want to go home. She quickly wiped her tears when Makoto knocked her room, allowing her to enter. She's surprised when Makoto reveals that at tomorrow's mission, she will be sacrificed. Io inwardly scared at the task given to her, but hold it back and accepted for her friends' sake. Once Makoto left, she once again break into tears. 6th Day, Friday's Partings Io, Hibiki, and Daichi are surprised that Alcor made breakfast for them. Hibiki and Daichi are hesitant to eat, but Io tries one and impressed of how delicious the foods are, commenting that even though she cooks, she can't made foods as delicious as Alcor's, though Hibiki adds that Alcor must have put something within the foods. She then comments to Hibiki how fun the breakfast is. Hibiki then tells her that everything will be over within two days and they will survive together. Io, not wanting to worry both Hibiki and Daichi, agrees with him, telling him that they should do their best together. While waiting for the mission to be commenced, Io reads the messages from her parents in her room before being called. She's then placed in a machine connected with Brionac, the spear that seals the demon Lugh and confirms Fumi's suggestion for no words of comfort. Brionac is then activated, with Io cries out as Lugh begins to possess her. Once the possession completed, she, possessed by Lugh and with Yamato controlling it, give form to the Dragon Stream with Brionac spear, releasing the Dragon Shakko, that swallowed Mizar whole. However, once Mizar is defeated, Io lost her mind to Lugh, allowing Lugh to fully possesses her body with the consequence that she will die odue to unable containing Lugh's power. With Lugh now possessing Io's body, he attacks JP's Tokyo branch within Diet Building to kill Yamato. Hibiki protects the building with Suzaku and Byakko, resolving to free Io from Lugh's control. He stops Yamato's attempt to kill her and harness the Dragon Stream's power to deflect Lugh's attack as he reaches towards Io, shouting that he believes Io is still exist. Hearing Hibiki's voice, she starts to regain her consciousness and communicates with Hibiki, the latter begging her not to choose death. She reveals all out her fear and anxiety, how she's not as strong as Hibiki and the others and unable to do anything in the world without her parents. Hibiki states back that it's fine being weak since everyone is the same, which is why they are relying, help, and need each other, saying that he is able to survive because he has has her and the others. Io rejects this statement, saying that Hibiki is strong and she's not needed even if she dies, but Hibiki interjects, saying that he doesn't wish to lose her, convincing her to survive together. Finally convinced and reached Hibiki's hand, Io releases herself completely from Lugh's possession. As she embraces Hibiki, she asks Hibiki is it alright for her to keep living, which Hibiki says yes and he won't let her choose death. Touched, she whispers to Hibiki that she wants to live. In return to her wish, Hibiki promises her again that they will survive. Unfortunately, their moment is cut short when Hibiki suddenly coughs out blood due to inexperience use of the Dragon Stream's power, surprising and worrying Io. This made the magic circle disappears and both falls down with Yamato slowing their fall before reaching the ground safely. Angered by Yamato when he refers Hibiki as a property, Io asks Yamato for confirmation that the invasion will end tomorrow, which Yamato confirms and says that if she can survive, she can witness the revolution of the world. However, Io boldly declares that she won't follow him, but resolves that she will moving forward with Hibiki until the end. Afterwards, she, Daichi, and Hinako visits Hibiki who is placed in ICU. She blames herself for what Hibiki has gone through until Airi and Jungo assures her otherwise, and she thanked both of them. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances She helps Jungo making chawanmushi as breakfast and the five of them then properly introduced themselves. This makes Io let out tears of joy. After Daichi's suggestion to celebrate by becoming friends, she suggest to exchange e-mail addresses as proof of their newfound friendship. Just as they finished exchanging their e-mail addresses, however, each of them received death clip of the other four and the seventh Septentrione, Benetnasch, appears. Resolving to keep fighting and overcome their death clip, they all set to fight Benetnasch. She summons Lugh along with other summoners who summoned their own demons and managed to inflict damages on Benetnasch until it unleashes a sound wave that forcefully sending back their demons into their cell phones, leaving them defenseless. Io, Daichi, Hinako, and Makoto runs from Benetnasch's attacks. While covering from explosion, Hinako is trapped among Megrez's buds that ready to explode. Io could only watch Hinako being killed by the explosion, horrifying her. Benetnasch launches another attacks, prompting the three to run again until they are surrounded. Hibiki arrives on time to protect them from the explosion as Io tells him Hinako, Airi, and Jungo's death, infuriating Hibiki who then relentlessly attacks Benetnasch. She, Daichi, and Makoto could only watch as Hibiki and Yamato struggles against the Septentrione. In the nick of time, Daichi finally able to summon new powerful demon, Black Frost and helps Hibiki and Yamato to defeat Benetnasch, killing it for good. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Io becomes afraid upon hearing what will be of the world if Yamato has his way from Hibiki, refusing to accept a meritocracy world. She and Daichi tries to Hibiki out of stopping both Yamato and Alcor since he has used all of his power against Benetnasch. Makoto, who has received Yamato's death clip, intends to go to help him. Makoto apologizes to the three of them for what she had done under Yamato's order and tells them how Yamato gives her a sense of purpose. This made Io questions does Makoto love him, but Makoto just saying that Io made her sounds stupid. She, Hibiki, and Daichi could only watch as Makoto departs to assist Yamato. She and Daichi then follows Hibiki to Tokyo Tower as the path to Polaris is opened. She summons Kikuri-Hime to stop Nebiros from attacking Hibiki while Daichi summons Black Frost to stop Zaou Gongen. With Kikuri-Hime defeated, she summons Lugh to stop Nebiros and urges Hibiki to go to where Yamato is while she and Daichi holds off Nebiros and Zaou Gongen. She assures him that the battle they have endures for seven days was not in vain since he is still alive. As Hibiki reaches the terminal, she and Daichi are engulfed by the Void, but tells Hibiki to go since he is their hope. She expresses her faith on Hibiki as she believes that the world will turn out the way Hibiki wants, which Daichi agrees. As they are consumed, she realizes that their memories begins to fade due to the Void and shortly, she's completely engulfed, killing her. Once the world is restored by Polaris through Hibiki's wish, Io is revived and is seen at the subway after her mock exam like she did in the first episode. However, this time, Hibiki calls out for her since Daichi wants to be her friends, making her laughed. She expresses her surprise to be called out and agrees to become their friends since they are not scary and she has vague feelings of remembering them. She and Daichi are surprised when Hibiki suddenly cries and asks is he alright, which the latter assures that he somehow just feels happy. The three then leaves the station together, but once they got out, Hibiki stops his track and once again in daze, worrying her and Daichi again who thinks that he doesn't feeling well. Hibiki, who finally remembers the seven days battle they had experiences, quickly runs to the Diet Building, leaving the bewhildered Io and Daichi. Relationships Hibiki Kuze Io develops quick attachement towards Hibiki, starting to harbor romantic feelings towards him, which had been implied by Otome. This has been ocassionally shown in the series, when Hinako told her to stay by Hibiki's side, Io blushed and immediately rushed to find Hibiki, or when Hibiki mistakenly trying to peek on her along with Daichi and Joe, she immediately noticed and focused her attention on him and blushed, almost not minding Daichi and Joe who were with him. Io feels comfortable whenever being around Hibiki and through her interaction with him, she's motivated to become stronger and wishes to protect him. Hibiki is oblivious of Io's feelings towards him and unlike most male students in his grade, he didn't know Io at first and didn't find her attractive in particular. Nevertheless, Hibiki views Io as an important friend that he wants to protect. Daichi Shijima Daichi is Io's schoolmate along with Hibiki. Daichi is one of male students who admires and has a slight crush on Io, wishing to be her friend, and this comes true during the Septentrione invasion. He often comments how cute she is and even tried to peek on her during the physical check up. Daichi really cares for Io's well-being, an is very upset and angry when she is chosen to become a sacrifice, knowing that she's actually afraid. Io, doesn't return his feeling due to her growing attachment towards Hibiki and only view him as a friend. Nevertheless, both are quite close with each other and always work together, mainly whenever Hibiki is involved. Demons *'Ogre: ' Io's first demon. It focuses on brute force to fight its enemies. *'Pixie: 'Io's second demon. It doesn't play any significant role, and so far, Io only summoned it once to save Daichi from his fate that depicted in death clip. *'Kikuri-Hime: 'Io's third demon. It is one of high class demons in the series, and focuses on magic attack. Though, using Kikuri-Hime costs a lot of power and quickly exhausted Io. *'Lugh: '''Io's strongest demon that she gained after she broke free from its possession. It balances both physical and magical attacks. Trivia *Her hobby is shopping with her friends. *Her favorite food is macaroni. *Her type is someone who is kind, has excellent leadership, and suited to wear bunny ears. Hibiki fits this description. Category:Character Category:Female characters